Le pouvoir de la nudité
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Les vêtements, ça s'enlève. Les corps fusionnent par ici. ( Attention actes sexuels ) ( Pairings divers ) ( Personnages multiples )
1. Essayer d'être romantique

_Le pouvoir de la nudité_

 _Série de drabbles avec un raiting plus élevé parce que des fois j'aime écrire des choses sexuelles. Attention aux petits yeux.  
_

 _Pairing : Shurros ( Shura & Ayoros )_

* * *

Essayer d'être romantique

Le pied d'Ayoros remontait sur sa cuisse. Encore. Shura soupira et reposa sa cuillère.

"Sérieusement, arrête ça.

\- C'est ta faute, j'adore ce costume sur toi."

De nouveau le pied remonta contre son genou, caressant la jambe alors que Ayoros plongeait son regard dans le sien. Depuis le temps il connaissait cette lueur de désir au fond de son regard. Il se mordit la lèvre.

"Ayoros on … on est …"

Il retient un gémissement quand le bout de son pied frôla son entrejambe.

"Pas ici crétin …

\- On est trop loin du Sanctuaire pour que j'attende.

\- La voiture."

Des billets posés sur la table, un dessert laissé en plan, deux portes qui claquent. Ayoros plaqua son mari contre la voiture pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, profitant de la douce chaleur émanant de son corps. Peinant à suivre, Shura laissa échapper un couinement quand il tira sur sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons.

Il ne pouvait jamais résister quand Ayoros était dans cet état.

Cette soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Ils avaient délaissé leurs obligations au Sanctuaire pour une soirée romantique dans un restaurant conseillé par Camus. Ils avaient adoré les plats mais au fil de la nuit, le désir d'Ayoros avait grandi. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas mariés depuis plusieurs années, comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapports depuis des mois, alors que cela remontait à la veille.

La portière arrière s'ouvrit et ils s'allongèrent sur la banquette arrière. Ayoros retira la ceinture de Shura pour baisser son pantalon alors que celui ci retirait ce qui restait de sa chemise. Ils s'écartèrent un instant l'un de l'autre pour qu'Ayoros puisse retirer son haut et se placer correctement entre les jambes de l'espagnol.

Ils avaient chaud. Ils étaient à l'étroit sur la banquette de la voiture. A peine avaient-ils assez de place pour se caresser l'un l'autre. Enfin de toute façon ils auraient un second acte une fois de retour chez eux, se jura Ayoros en léchant ses doigts. Ils n'avaient décidément pas assez de place, impossible de le lécher partout avant de le faire sien.

"Dépêche toi par pitié, geignit Shura en bougeant ses hanches à l'encontre de ses doigts.

\- Je vais te faire mal si on va trop vite.

\- N'importe quoi, viens vite …"

Se penchant pour l'embrasser, Ayoros le pénétra en douceur. Retenant un gémissement, il ferma les yeux et serra ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Ce frisson, toujours. Son autre main descendit le long du dos musclé pour venir pétrir la fesse gauche. Ayoros sourit et commença à bouger en lui sans jamais vraiment lâcher ses lèvres.

Une soirée réussie.


	2. Sans titre I

_Le pouvoir de la nudité_

 _Pairing : Poulet au curry ( Shaka & Ikki )  
Attention, tendance BDSM par ici_

* * *

Personne ne devait savoir. C'était la condition qu'il avait imposé avant de se laisser totalement aller. Personne ne devait jamais savoir de leurs activités. Shaka avait accepté. A vrai dire il aurait accepté n'importe quoi pour pouvoir avoir les fesses d'Ikki à sa disposition. Le chevalier du Phénix ne se rendait même pas compte de sa propre beauté. Il ne savait pas à quel point il était une bénédiction, même si Shaka ne se privait jamais de lui rappeler.

Il geignit quand une fourchette griffa sa peau le long. Shaka ne manquait jamais d'idées. Il tira machinalement sur les liens qui le retenait au lieu. Heureusement il était allongé aujourd'hui.

La veille, il avait retrouvé les cordes longues. Rêches. Celles qu'il avait perdu lors de travaux dans le sixième temple. Celles qui étaient assez solides pour supporter le poids d'Ikki accroché au plafond. Il avait passé la journée sans le sens de l'ouïe, attaché et dans l'incapacité de bouger le moindre muscle, alors que Shaka passait de temps en temps laisser une morsure ou une claque.

Une main sous son menton, un mouvement brusque et les yeux bleus de Shaka qui le fixaient.

"Ca ne te plait pas.

\- Un couvert ? Pas vraiment non. Et j'ai encore mal.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai encore mal … maître."

Shaka sourit et jeta la fourchette au loin avant de se relever. De toute façon Ikki n'irait pas loin. La chambre était pleine d'autres jouets de toute façon.

Ikki se cambra contre le matelas quand son amant caressa son ventre. Chaque fois. Chaque putain de fois qu'il le frôlait, le caressait, le frappait, son corps réagissait. Il l'avait bien dressé, se dit-il.

Non décidément personne ne devait savoir.

"Bon … hésitait Shaka dans un coin de la chambre. Fouets ?

\- Hn … ce que tu veux …

\- Ikki fais un effort ou je vais te punir."

Il frissonna. Les punitions de Shaka étaient terrifiantes.

"Ce que tu veux maître."

Il ne s'y ferait jamais. A nouveau Shaka se mit sur lui, pinça un téton dressé au passage et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Très tendrement. Trop. Puis il tira une mèche de cheveux.

"Tu es à moi n'est ce pas ?

\- A toi maître.

\- Parfait. Dis le si je vais trop loin."

Ikki pouvait se vanter de n'avoir pas souvent peur. Shaka le priva du sens de la vue et il soupira. Il détestait ça. Il voulait le voir. Le blond 'était magnifique quand il prenait du plaisir à le maltraiter.

Il y eut un claquement sur sa peau et Ikki poussa un cri.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Un nouveau fouet ? Non, il n'achetait jamais de nouveau fouet sans lui en …

Nouveau claquement. Sur la hanche droite. Un contact froid. Ikki cria de nouveau. Cela lui faisait mal mais par Athéna ce que c'était bon. Il ne voyait pas mais il pouvait presque deviner le sourire de Shaka.

"S-Shaka … qu'est ce que …

\- Je savais que ça te plairait."

Contre sa gorge, une pique. Sur son nombril, une boule. Et il comprit.

"Tu … tu n'as pas …

\- Cette chaîne rouille depuis que Shun s'entraîne avec l'armure de la Vierge, c'est du gâchis."

D'un habile mouvement du poignet, il fit rouler les chaînons contre le torse musclé du brun. Il ne s'en laissait pas. Peut être qu'avec un peu d'entraînement il pourrait la faire bouger avec son cosmos. En attendant sur le lit, Ikki se tordait de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il y avait contact entre la chaîne et sa peau. Le froid du métal peut être. Le corps déjà couvert de marques rougissait. Magnifique.

Jamais personne ne saurait. Il ne risquerait pas de perdre cette vue, qui lui était offerte à lui seul, se disait-il chaque fois qu'il se glissait entre ses cuisses. Ikki ne savait pas à quel point cela lui était douloureux : se retenir de le pas le mettre en pièce à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, de lui arracher des morceaux de peaux. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt.

Il le pénétra d'un coup de rein et s'autorisa un gémissement de plaisir. Sous lui, le corps d'Ikki se languissait, l'implorait de le bouger et sa bouche gémissait des supplications. Comme il était chanceux, lui, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu qui parvenait à mettre le fier Phénix dans cet état. S'il n'aurait écouté que lui, tout l'ordre de la chevalerie connaîtrait le niveau de soumission d'Ikki. Mais non, décidément non. Quelqu'un pourrait vouloir lui piquer et par tous les Dieux il ne laisserait jamais cela arriver. Un coup de hanche bien placé et le corps s'arqua de plus belle en un râle de plaisir.


	3. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie

_Le pouvoir de la nudité_

 _Pairing : Poulet au curry ( Shaka & Ikki )  
Attention, tendance BDSM par ici et thème qui peut être dérangeant_

* * *

Ce n'est pas de la jalousie

Leurs règles étaient simples. Depuis le début. Personne ne devait savoir, donc ils n'en parlaient à personne. Quitte à devoir faire taire quiconque le découvrirait. Et pourtant, quelqu'un l'avait appris, Hadès seul savait comment. Et comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement changé les lois de l'univers, Shaka avait entendu Ikki se livrer sur ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux dans le sixième temple. Il s'était complètement figé, caché derrière une colonne, pour les écouter parler. S'il s'était avéré que l'autre était son jeune frère, éventuellement, il aurait pu comprendre. Il aurait même pu tolérer qu'il en parle avec Kanon, qui semblait pas mal adepte de ce genre de pratique au vu des marques qu'il récoltait de ses séjours aux enfers.

Mais là, visiblement, DeathMask l'avait découvert, il ne savait pas comment d'ailleurs et Ikki riait en lui racontant un détail qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Quand il prononça le mot fouet, Shaka s'avança vers eux. Les joues en feu à cause de la colère, il attrapa le poignet du Phénix.

"J'ai à te parler. Maintenant, siffla-t-il sans un seul regard pour le chevalier du Cancer.

\- Je redescends. Tachez vraiment d'être discrets, sinon …

\- Sinon quoi ? le coupa le blond. Tu iras le raconter à tout le Sanctuaire ?"

Instant de silence. DeathMask soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Non. Sinon Aiolia vous entendra quand il rentrera de mission. Et lui, il ira le raconter à tout le Sanctuaire."

A peine DeathMask avait-il disparu de leur champ de vision que le chevalier de la Vierge poussa violemment Ikki à l'intérieur de son temple. Ce dernier tenta vaguement de protester mais Shaka lui administra une violente gifle qui lui coupa le souffle pendant une seconde.

"Mais t'es malade ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Et toi ? Tu es le premier à faire en sorte que personne ne le découvre, mais tu en parles avec lui ?

\- … il nous a entendu …

\- Je m'en fous de ça ! Tu … tu … Sérieusement Ikki. Tu m'emmerdes."

Il s'énervait. Devenait grossier. Vraiment il semblait en colère. D'un geste de la main il le priva de l'odorat, rendant sa respiration difficile par la même occasion. ( mercikaveirya je te pique l'idée. ) D'un coup au ventre, il le fit tomber à terre et le plaqua au sol face contre terre.

Règle numéro deux : pas de levrette. Shaka trouvait cette règle ridicule parmi toutes les interdictions qu'ils pourraient avoir. Ikki acceptait les sex toys, les fouets, les pinces, Shaka pouvait le faire saigner tant qu'il voulait mais il voulait être face à lui. C'était idiot. Alors ce soir, il devait passer outre cette interdiction, même si Ikki risquait de mal le prendre.

Mais après, se dit Shaka en déchirant ses vêtements, c'était de sa faute : il avait failli à la règle numéro une. Ce soir, rien à faire de ses protestations. Il l'avait vu parler de ça avec un autre et il avait détesté ça. Ce soir, il devait faire comprendre à Ikki qu'il était à lui. Que même s'ils s'imposaient des règles, même s'il acceptait d'être gentil par moment, il était entièrement à lui.

Il attacha ses poignets entre eux et les tira pour qu'il puisse les lier au pied de la table. C'était sommaire, fait avec une ceinture, mais cela tiendrait. Sauf si Ikki continuait de se débattre et de lui crier de s'arrêter. Il ne l'écoutait même plus. Sa main s'abbatit avec force sur sa fesse droite. Ikki hurla mais cessa de agiter. C'était au moins ça.

"T'es à moi, marmonna Shaka en descendant ses propres habits. Je t'interdis de parler de nous à quelqu'un. Ca regarde que toi et moi.

\- Shaka s'il te plait …

\- La ferme. Tu m'appartiens.

\- SHAKA ! Pitié !"

Règle numéro 3 : "pitié", mot de sécurité. Si Ikki, le fier Ikki, en arrivait là, c'est qu'il allait trop loin. Shaka se mordit la lèvre et voulut presque ignorer la supplication de son amant. Mais non, il ne le pouvait. Sinon il partirait et il perdrait sa confiance. Il jura et détacha ses liens. Ikki se tourna, l'air mauvais et prêt à tuer. Mais il soutient son regard.

"Tu m'emmerdes aussi.

\- T'avais qu'à pas lui parler de ça.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Non.

\- Oh si tu l'es. Jaloux de DeathMask. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais me jeter à ses pieds en le suppliant de faire la même chose ?

\- Tu comprends pas. J'ai pas aimé que tu lui parles. Parce que t'es à moi, à moi tout seul et je veux pas que tu partages ça avec quelqu'un."

Shaka se releva et laissa tomber la ceinture. Il savait qu'Ikki n'irait pas voir ailleurs. Mais quand même. Il ne voulait pas partager ça. C'était à eux et uniquement à eux. Ikki sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Shaka détourna le visage mais il prit possession de ses lèvres de force en tirant sur ses cheveux blonds. Seuls moments où Ikki reprenait le contrôle. Et puis il avait vraiment été loin. Il grogna.

"T'es qu'un connard possessif et horriblement susceptible, déclara Ikki. Mais … ne refais jamais ça. Sinon je te jure que je coupe tes cheveux pendant que tu dors."

Shaka sourit et passa ses bras autour des hanches de son jeune amant. Il savait qu'il en était parfaitement capable. Par réflexe, Ikki eut un léger mouvement de recul mais finalement accepter l'étreinte.

"Tu as raison … Je suis peut être allé un peu loin. Mais j'avais envie de te punir. De te faire mal. Que tu souffres grâce à moi.

\- Et j'aime ça, répondit Ikki en caressant son ventre. Mais pas comme ça. La prochaine fois utilise la ceinture autrement."

Il lécha l'oreille de Shaka qui gémit de plaisir.

"Tu es à moi aussi", chuchota-t-il


	4. De l'importance de la fesse droite

_Le pouvoir de la nudité_

 _Pairing : Aphrodite & Camus_

* * *

De l'importance de la fesse droite

Le doigt manucuré caressa chaque tâche de rousseur sur les cuisses, les fesses et le bas du dos. Aphrodite aimait toucher son amant là. Des yeux, il pouvait dévorer cette partie tellement parfaite de son corps. Il se pencha pour mordiller la fesse droite et le Verseau gémit.

"Tu n'en as donc jamais assez ?

\- Jamais. Et c'est la faute de tes fesses, elles m'attirent.

\- Elles ont pas un peu enflées ?"

Il sourit et se tortilla pour s'installer sur les cuisses du français afin de malaxer la chair ferme et rebondie.

"Si un peu. Grâce à moi.

\- Et à Shura.

\- Qu'est ce que Shura vient faire dans nos histoires je te prie ?

\- Il a juré de me faire manger de la paëlla jusqu'à ce que je grossisse."

Sans vraiment écouter, Aphrodite avait porté deux doigts à sa bouche pour les lécher. Le lubrifiant était bien trop loin. Son autre main caressa les hanches de Camus, qui frémit doucement. Ses hanches se cambrèrent un peu et il soupira de désir. C'était ainsi que le Poisson le préférait : alangui, encore épuisé d'un orgasme mais quémandant le prochain. Il se pencha pour embrassa son cou.

"Sa paëlla est vraiment excellente … grasse, épicée, addictive …

\- Uhmm … o-oui c'est vrai ..

\- Comme ton cul Camus."

Il accompagna cette dernière phrase d'un soupir quand il enfonça son doigt en lui. Surpris, son amant échappa un couinement et serra les draps alors qu'Aphrodite faisait aller et venir ses phalanges jusqu'au fond de son corps.

"Je l'aime tellement … Tu sais que j'y pense souvent ? Surtout quand tu es en armure … Il est bien caché mais quand même on le devine …

\- Ha … arrête de parler de mon cul ainsi …

\- Pourquoi ? Il faut bien lui rendre hommage."

Il ajouta le majeur à l'index et exerça un lent mouvement de va et viens. Tous les muscles de Camus semblaient se tendre vers lui, mais cela ne lui suffisait toujours pas. Ce soir, il voulait jouer. Il savait exactement comment l'amener au point de non retour et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en priver.

"Et puis s'il continue de grossir ainsi … il va devenir ma nouvelle obsession.

\- Hnnmm …

\- Je vais dire à Shura d'ajouter du chorizo.

\- Dite … ça suffit maintenant …

\- Plait-il ? Le Verseau aurait-il quelque chose à demander ?"

Pas de réponse. Juste des gémissements alors qu'il ajoutait un doigt. Oh il savait bien ce que Camus voulait. Il avait simplement envie qu'il le dise. Alors il allait continuer.

"Oh et quand tu t'entraînes … Uhm quand ton pantalon le moule … je pourrai empoisonner tout le monde pour te prendre au milieu de l'arène.

\- Aphrodite pitié … Arrête de jouer et ne t'avise pas de protester ! ajouta Camus en tournant la tête, montrant les rougeurs sur ses joues. Dépêche toi de prendre ce cul qui te fait tant envie !"

Comme Aphrodite aimerait se vanter de ces moments où Camus devenait vulgaire grâce à lui. Comme il aimerait dire à Shura que lui aussi pouvait faire grimper son fier amant en haut des rideaux. Sa main plaquant les épaules de Camus au matelas, il se plaça à genoux derrière lui et le pénétra sans plus attendre.

Malgré les maintes préparations et les innombrables fois où ils avaient batifolé joyeusement, le Verseau demeurait parfait, prêt à l'accueillir et quand même légèrement serré. Loué soit le cul de Camus se dit-il en mouvant ses hanches en accord avec les siennes.


	5. Locked Away

_Le pouvoir de la nudité  
_

 _Bla bla bla :_ _Dante = DeathMask_

* * *

Il avait cédé. Pourquoi. Il se dégoûtait. Pourtant une nouvelle fois, Shura chassa ses pensées quand la bouche de Dante mordit dans son épaule. Il accrocha sa main dans ses cheveux et échappa un gémissement de plaisir.

Du fier chevalier du Capricorne, le plus fidèle à Athéna et féru de justice, en cet instant il ne restait pas grand chose. Le sweat shirt relevé jusqu'au cou, le pantalon ôté et le caleçon baissé aux chevilles, Shura subissait les assauts de son meilleur ami et désormais amant. Un coup de rein bien placé le fit se cambrer alors que ses jambes s'écartaient.

Le sourire de Dante s'élargit. Visiblement il semblait ravi de lui extirper ces bruyantes démonstrations de plaisir. Lorsqu'il jouit une première fois, il releva ses cuisses et replongea en lui. Shura cria malgré la main sur sa bouche et se mordit un doigt pour ne pas faire davantage de bruit. Ses mains serrèrent les cheveux gris et sa bouche chercha sa consœur. Contre ses lèvres, il sentait l'odeur de Dante, son parfum, le sel et un léger relent de fleurs. Il jura en espagnol et mordilla sa lèvre pour ne pas y penser.

Leurs mouvements semblaient ne jamais vouloir cesser. Leurs ventres était déjà couvert de leurs semances et ses jambes tremblaient. Pourtant leur étreinte ne cessa pas. Ils soupirèrent en se séparant et une fois et quand Shura fut de dos, la verge de Dante le pénétra de nouveau. Ils gémirent encore, crièrent même. Leurs mouvements se coordonnèrent, leurs hanches bougeaient en même temps. Leurs reins vrillèrent pendant qu'ils se laissaient emporter dans l'orgasme.

Dante s'allongea sur le ventre, essoufflé, pendant que Shura se tourna sur le dos fixant le plafond.

"Putain de merde, grogna-t-il.

\- Ouais j'avoue j'y suis allé un peu fort.

\- C'est pas ça. Juste … on a baisé. Toi et moi."

Dante sourit et ferma les yeux. Shura l'observa quelques instants. Sa peau légèrement hâlée, à présent couverte de sueur, ses bras musclés, son dos, ses fesse, ses cuisses. Il remua pour venir se coller contre lui et lécha la peau de sa clavicule.

"Et donc ? murmura Dante.

\- Je ne sais pas. On avait envie. C'est tout. C'était bon.

\- Depuis quand ?"

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et l'embrassa avec douceur. La langue passa dans la bouche de son amant. Depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Même aux entraînements il observait Dante de loin, admirant ses formes et jalousant quiconque s'approchait de lui.

Il s'écarta. Dante continuait de sourire.

"Et Aphrodite ?

\- Et bien quoi ? Il sait où je me trouve. Il attend que j'aille lui décrire.

\- Excuse moi ?

\- Il a vu comment tu me regardes. Il a vu comment je te regarde. Il t'observe aussi."

Cela devrait l'étonner. La main droite de Dante remonta sur sa hanche et il frissonna.

"Ne … non. Je … je ne …

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Mon but est de te faire admettre les bienfaits du sexe à trois.

\- Alors ce n'est que du sexe ?

\- Non.

\- C'est folie.

\- Je sais. Et donc ?"

Shura ferma les yeux. Il sentit au loin le cosmos d'Aphrodite pénétrer dans son temple. Il ne répondit pas, laissant Dante finir de le déshabiller correctement et rouvrit les cuisses. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour retrouver la raison. La porte s'ouvrit et il eut un cri rauque quand Dante s'empala sur son sexe. Les mains fraîches du chevalier des Poissons se posant sur son torse eurent raison de son calme.

* * *

 _Pairing :_ _DeathMask-Shura, DeathMask-Aphrodite et DeathMask-Shura-Aphrodite_


	6. Soumis à sa volonté

_Le pouvoir de la nudité_

CECI EST UNE UPDATE VOILA JE VOUS REPOSTE CE QUE J'AI DEJA POSTE SUR MON TUMBLR.  
Appréciez.

* * *

Soumis à sa volonté

Pairing : Minos - Eaque  
Attention : cordes - léger bondage

* * *

Le corps d'Eaque se courba et sa bouche laissa échapper un gémissement malgré le tissu qui lui couvrait la bouche. La corde qui le liait au lit ripa sur ses flancs et son ventre. Ses mains tentaient de s'agripper à quelque chose, sans résultat. Plus bas, la bouche de Minos embrassait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Son amant lui avait dit de ne pas réfléchir, de ne pas essayer de prévoir ses actions.

Mais malgré son bandeau sur les yeux, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il inspira longuement et tourna la tête sur le coté. Rien à faire, il ne distinguait rien. Il tira sur ses liens pour tenter de s'en défaire. La main impérieuse de Minos appuya sur son ventre pour recoller son corps au matelas.

"Arrête ça, fit sa voix. Profite du moment."

Bien que touché par l'attention du juge qui avait du passer un temps fou et précieux à organiser la soirée, Eaque ne parvenait pas à laisser ses inquiétudes de coté. Il ne contrôlait rien. Alors il pouvait toujours laisser son cosmos s'embraser pour s'en défaire.

L'autre souleva ses jambes et mordit dans la gauche. Il geint en tordant le cou. Définitivement il détestait ça. Les cordes s'enfonçaient dans ses poignets et aillaient surement laisser des marques sur son torse. Il devait se concentrer sur sa respiration, qui était laborieuse. Les membres de son corps tremblaient. Et pendant ce temps, les doigts de Minos l'effleuraient à peine, embrasant sa peau et sa bouche tachait d'avaler son sexe jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Une caresse le long de son aine lui arracha un frisson de plaisir. Il mordit dans le bâillon alors que son dos se soulevait une fois de plus.

Son cerveau peinait à gérer le trop plein d'informations et de sensations. Il aurait voulu voir pour avoir pleinement conscience de ce que son amant était en train de lui faire.

Et puis il s'arrêta. Il y eut comme un courant d'air frais quand l'autre colla son corps au sien. Lentement et en mouvant leurs bassins contre le sien, Minos défit les cordes qui bloquaient son torse. Il mordillait la peau de son cou et Eaque ondulait des hanches, frustré par une jouissance qui lui était refusée.

"Eaque … soupira son amant contre son oreille. Cesse de douter. Ce n'est que moi mon amour."

Il enleva le bandeau autour de sa bouche et il inspira longuement. Pendant un temps aucun des deux ne bougea et le silence n'était comblée que par leurs lourdes respirations.

"S'il te plait, fit-il à voix basse. Je voudrai …  
\- Je sais. Mais non.  
\- Merde mais tu cherches quoi alors ? Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux que tu ressentes."

Il l'embrassa, lentement, presque tendrement. Eaque soupira et remonta une jambe contre la hanche de Minos.

"Je veux te voir.  
\- Et ce que je veux moi ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Que tu la fermes. Que tu sentes combien je t'aime."

Surpris, il se figea totalement et laissa Minos guider sa verge en lui. Il se cambra en se sentant soudainement oppressé dans cette étroite chaleur et laissa échapper un cri. Il imaginait les traits gracieux tordus par la douleur. De nouveau il tira sur les liens qui entravait toujours ses poignets.

"Tu n'as donc … pas l'intention de te détendre hein ?  
\- Je t'en prie je veux te voir.  
\- Te souviens tu quand nous étions qu'humains ? Rappelle toi, sans cosmos, sans puissance. Vulnérables. C'est ce que tu es maintenant."

La bouche de Minos s'abattit sur la sienne. Elle avait le goût légèrement salé du sang. Ses hanches se mouvèrent, lui tirant un cri de plaisir. Ses ongles griffèrent ses épaules. Il se tordait pour tenter de se délivrer. Le plaisir enflait dans son bas ventre, coulait dans ses veines et lui montait à la tête. Il lui semblait qu'il devenait fou.

"S'il te plait, murmurait-il.  
\- Hummm tu es magnifique Eaque … Tu es la perfection incarnée. Et … Je te veux toujours ainsi. A m-ma merci …"

Leurs mouvements de hanches se coordonnèrent et enfin, enfin il cessa de parler. Il gémissait son nom sans discontinuer, emportant dans un cri de plaisir.

Quand il lui retira enfin le bandeau sur ses yeux, il peut voir les joues rouges de Minos et ses longs cheveux blancs retombant. Ses mains détachées l'attirèrent contre lui pour l'embrasser. Il était épuisé. Il sourit doucement et posa son visage contre son torse.

"Donc … je suis vulnérable, tu me possèdes entièrement et je ne dois jamais douter de ton amour ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Tu me blesses, j'espère être plus que ta chose.  
\- Tu es tellement plus. Tu es toi. Et je suis à toi autant que tu es à moi."

Eaque grogna en remontant les draps sur eux. Il referma les yeux en s'enfonçant dans les oreillers. Ses mains continuaient de caresser son corps et il songea qu'il avait raison : Minos lui appartenait. Il pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Et il se surprit à penser que cela ne le dérangeait même pas, puisque la réciproque se confirmait. Il rit doucement et enroula une mèche entre ses doigts. Son amant avait tenté maladroitement de lui montrer que malgré ce qu'il pensait, leur relation marchait dans les deux sens. Tous ses actes allaient vers Eaque. Il courait toujours vers lui. Il était soumis à sa volonté.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants. laissez des reviews._


End file.
